Una acción, dos errores
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: Era sólo una pequeña reunión. Él le daría algo, ella le ofrecería su ayuda... Pero ninguno de ellos contaba con la torpeza de Hinata.


Hola! Haushinka-chan aquí!

Éste es un drabble que hice originariamente en Tumblr para mi compañera de RP (hace de Gaara). Pero decidí subirlo para aportar algo a esta fabulosa pareja que amo demasiado! Primero lo subí en inglés (One action, two mistakes), pero ahora lo traduje porque... Porque quise, básicamente.

En fín, disfruten!

Pairing: Gaara x Hinata

Rated: K

"Hola" - Diálogo.

_'Hola' _- Pensamiento.

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a masashi Kishimoto.** De lo contrario nadie moriría T.T

* * *

**One action, two mistakes**

Hyuuga Hinata mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba hacia todas partes en la gran y arenosa habitación que era utilizada como la oficina del Kazekage. El colorado todavía no había llegado, se encontraba terminando una reunión con el Consejo de Mayores y le había pedido que lo espere en su despacho. Ella no estaba segura de por qué se lo había pedido, pero decirle 'no' no era una opción. No por miedo, sino por respeto.

Miró el cactus en su escritorio e inclinó su cabeza, interesada. ¿A él le gustaban ese tipo de plantas? Fascinante. Podrían hablar de plantas entonces, a ella le gustaban también y si el momento del silencio incómodo se hiciera presente, como de costumbre en sus conversaciones, entonces hablaría de plantas. Movió su mirada a través del cuarto nuevamente, viendo una biblioteca llena de libros y algunas fotos en las paredes.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento frente al escritorio y miró hacia la puerta. Él todavía no volvía, así que se acercó a las paredes para ver mejor las fotografías. En más de una podía ver a Gaara con sus hermanos, él se veía estoico como siempre, pero si prestaba atención, una pequeña sonrisa estaba presente en sus labios. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió mirando las fotografías.

Antes de que pudiera 'estudiar' una con una bella rubia de ojos azul oscuro, la puerta se abrió y el Kazekage la miró con curiosidad en sus ojos aguamarinas.

"Lo s-siento… Sólo estaba mirando, no era mi inten-" Una mano levantada hizo que la muchacha de pelo azul dejara de hablar.

"Está bien. Las fotografías está ahí para ser observadas." dijo él con voz grave y tomó asiento en su gran silla. Con otro movimiento de su mano, le dijo que debería tomar asiento también.

Ella hizo caso y lo miró nerviosa a través de su flequillo. "A-Ano… ¿Para qué me necesitaba, Gaara-sama?" preguntó, resistiendo las ganas de jugar con sus dedos.

"Quería darle esto." dijo tomando un llavero del bolsillo en sus pantalones. "Es una llave maestra que puede abrir la mayoría de las puertas en mi hogar. Temari y Kankuro no estarán mucho por aquí y si yo no estoy y necesita algo, será mejor si puede encontrarlo por su cuenta."

Ella lo miró incrédula, le estaba dando acceso libre a su casa como si nada. ¿Sólo porque se estaba quedando una semana? "Gaara-sama, creo que esto e-es demasiado… Estoy contenta de poder quedarme en su casa, pero darme esta llave es diferente."

"Créame, Hinata-san," él comenzó "que estoy haciendo esto más para mi comodidad que para la suya. No puedo hacer que mis Shinobis estén al lado suyo para ayudarla todo el tiempo. Así que usted _tendrá_ esta llave y la devolverá cuando el tiempo de partir llegue."

Hinata quería protestar un poco más e incluso decir que él estaba siendo demasiado amable para su propio bien. ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella así como así? ¿Sólo porque eran aliados? ¿Sólo porque ella era amiga de Naruto?

Gaara dejó la llave frente a ella y estaba por decir algo más cuando un ave arribó a su ventana. "Discúlpeme." dijo educadamente y se paró de sus silla, caminando hacia el ave y tomando el pequeño papel atado en su pata, leyéndolo rápidamente sin expresión alguna. "Hinata-san, va a tener que disculparme nuevamente."

"Oh, no!... N-No es problema. Por favor, haga lo que necesite…"

El colorado hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y mirando afuera. "Dónde está Sari?" preguntó a uno de los guardias fuera de su oficina. Hinata no pudo oír la respuesta pero vio al Kage entrar nuevamente, suspirando. "Aparentemente, mi secretaria está perdida."

"Oh, espero que e-esté bien…" dijo la Hyuuga con una expresión de preocupación.

"Lo está." afirmó agarrando algunos papeles de su escritorio. "Probablemente charlando en algún lado con Matsuri. Debo disculparme, Hinata-san, nuestra reunión terminará pronto debido a mí teniendo que llevar estos papeles a mi hermana, por mi cuenta."

Hinata notó que él no estaba del todo feliz. Probablemente tenía un montón de papeles y documentos que firmar y no podía permitirse perder el tiempo.

"Puedo hacerlo por u-usted…" dijo ella rápido y se sonrojó instantáneamente. Hinata sumió que su amabilidad se debía a ella queriendo hacer algo por él, después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

"Está segura?" preguntó el Kage mirando a sus ojos intensamente.

Su sonrojo se intensificó y se levantó de la silla, asintiendo. "Si…"

"Gracias. Mi hermana está en la oficina 24 en el segundo piso." dijo pasándole los papeles. Pero Hinata estaba demasiado atrapada en sus ojos y no pudo agarrar los papeles a tiempo, así que estos cayeron al suelo.

"Oh, l-lo siento!" exclamó arrodillándose rápidamente y tomando los papeles, mientras él hacía lo mismo sin decir una palabra. Se sentía tan avergonzada, ¿cómo podía haber hecho eso? _'Soy una gran baka! Él va a pensar que soy una gran baka!' _En sus rápidos y nerviosos movimientos, chocó su mano con la de Gaara y entró en pánico por el roce, retrocediendo velozmente… Tal vez demasiado velozmente.

"Oh, Dios! L-Lo siento tan-" no pudo terminar sus frase porque cuando retrocedió, perdió el balance y comenzó a caer hacia atrás. Hinata lo vio tomar aire y abrir más sus ojos, alcanzando con su mano la de ella. Ella la tomó pero no la ayudó… En realidad, lo arrastró con ella en su caída.

Gaara cayó encima de ella y ambos se paralizaron en el suelo. La mitad de su boca estaba sobre la de ella y ninguno sabía que hacer ahora, así que se quedaron en esa posición por un par de segundos. Ambos con el aliento atrapado en la garganta y ojos bien abiertos mirándose el uno al otro en incredulidad.

El colorado fue el primero en reaccionar y se paró rápidamente, casi tomando la mano de Hinata pero decidiendo mejor por su muñeca para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Lo siento." dijo él simplemente, inclinándose y luego agachándose una vez más para agarrar los papeles olvidados del suelo, mientras Hinata miraba la puerta, congelada en el lugar, con un sonrojo furioso en su cara.

"Los llevaré yo mismo, después de todo no quiero complicarla más… Oh, y siento haber caído sobre usted." El Kage salió del cuarto tan rápido como pudo sin aparentar tener prisa, pero no antes de que Hinata se perdiera el suave rosa en sus mejillas.

La Hyuuga siguió mirando hacia la puerta un poco más y cubrió su cara con una mano mientras posaba la otra sobre su desbocado corazón y hacía un puño con ella.

"… Y yo s-siento tanto haber caído _por_ usted…"

**~ Fin~ **

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews! ^.^

~ Haushinka-chan.


End file.
